peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora Pan (Alternate ending)
Namine approached Sora, as the Lost Alley Cats started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Simon, and Fievel help me, Faline, and the Lost Alley Cats rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Sora asked. "Sure!" Namine smiled, as she, Simon, and Fievel helped Sora, Faline, and the alley cats rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Sora covered Namine's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Faline asked. "Yes!" Namine and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Sora, Namine, Faline, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Sora put on his red T-shirt and matching pants, Namine put on her white, floor-length nightgown, matching, ankle-length pantalettes, and matching ballet slippers. Simon put on his royal blue T-shirt and matching pajama capris. Fievel put on his turquoise nightshirt and matching leggings. Faline put on her cyan sleeping mask. Top Cat put on his white nightshirt with red polka dots. Brain put on his lime green T-shirt and yellow boxer shorts. Spook put on his red pajamas. Fancy-Fancy put on his blue footy pajamas. Choo-Choo put on his tan, floor-length nightshirt. Benny the Ball put on his green-and-purple striped footy pajamas with a white collar, cuffs, buttons, soles, and toes. After they got their pajamas on, Namine told Simon, Fievel, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny the story of "Pinocchio" while Sora and Faline listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents, nurse maid and butlers." Sora said, as he kissed Namine on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Simon, and Fievel will stay in Neverland with me, Faline, and the boys?" Sora asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Sora!" Namine said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Faline, Top Cat, and his gang." And with that, Namine and Sora kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Simon, Brain, Top Cat, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Fievel fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed tiger toy. "Good night, Namine," Sora said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Sora." Namine smiled. "Good night, guys." Simon smiled. "Duh, sleep tight, Simon." Brain said, as he, Simon, and the other cats fell asleep. "Good night, Faline." Fievel said, as he blew a kiss to Faline, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Fievel. We'll see you in the morning." Faline yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Sora, Namine, Simon, Fievel, Faline, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Namine, Simon, and Fievel stayed with Sora, Faline, and the Lost Alley Cats in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction